bravelydefaultfandomcom-20200223-history
Denys Geneolgia
|image=BS Kaiser Oblivion CG Render.jpg|Kaiser Oblivion |portrait= |sprite= |home=Skyhold |age= |dob= |affiliation=House Geneolgia |race=Human |gender=Male |hair=Brown |eye=Blue |laterality= |type=boss |job=Kaiser |designer= |japaneseva=Kazuya Nakai |englishva=Cam Clarke |boss page=Denys (boss) }} Denys Geneolgia (pronounced "Denny") is a non-player character and major antagonist in Bravely Second: End Layer who spreads war throughout the world with his vast military forces as the masked man Kaiser Oblivion . He is accompanied by his Cryst-Fairy companion, Anne, while he watches the world's events unfold from his floating castle, the Skyhold. He carries the Kaiser asterisk, and is the older brother of Yew Geneolgia. Profile Appearance Denys is a young man with short silver-tan hair, beard and blue eyes. He wears a long black coat with gold accents and a white dress shirt with a white cravat. He wears black suspenders and thigh-high black boots. He has a black prosthetic right arm. He wears a black mask over his eyes and nose partially obscuring his face. Personality Denys has a strong sense of right, training himself extensively to live up to the Geneolgia name. He became disillusioned after learning of the many atrocities his lineage had committed driving him, by a sense of responsibility and guilt, to correct all the wrongdoings of the past. Believing he can construct a better world, he has little concern for the many crimes he commits to achieve his goals. Denys can be charismatic, noble, and kind, coercing various people who were wronged by the Crystalguard and/or the Crystal Orthodoxy, or people from these very organizations, into following him and his ideals. He values his men, as when they fail he encourages them to become stronger and fight again. Denys, while merciless, still loves his younger brother and never seems to hold a grudge against him for causing the amputation of his right arm. Eventually placing his trust in Yew, he sacrifices himself for his sake. Denys is observant, as despite the brief amount of time together, he discerns the feelings Yew harbors for Magnolia Arch and encourages him to face those feelings. Story Years prior, Denys was to become the patriarch of Geneolgia. Denys believes that his bloodline is the reason the Crystal Orthodoxy became a corrupt organization, which drives a wedge between him and his father Griede. Griede named Denys's younger half-brother, Yew, his heir because he is a pure-blooded Geneolgia. Denys was offered a chance to win his birthright if he found the Sword of the Brave. Yew overheard this and decided to get the weapon for his brother. Upon learning about his brother's intentions, Denys arrived too late to stop Yew from making a pact with the sword by offering something he holds dear. Yew learned too late that the payment was Denys's right arm before the sword departed as their contract was complete. Disowned and after visiting his mother in the family crypt, Denys left for parts unknown. By chance, Denys met Geist Grace and his son Revenant as the three were joined by Bella and Cú Chulainn. They established the Glanz Empire and spent the years recruiting those who were just as disillusioned with the current world as themselves. After Agnès Oblige and her companions defeated Ouroboros, Denys was visited by Anne who revealed the existence of the Compass of Space and Time to him. Denys strove to use the compass to travel back in time to assassinate his ancestor, Foundar Geneolgia, thereby removing his bloodline from history. After assuming the name of Kaiser Oblivion, Denys arrives at the peace treaty signing between the Crystal Orthodoxy and the Duchy of Eternia and kidnaps the Pope, Agnès Oblige. Having Revenant Grace possess Agnès to awaken the crystals, Denys opens the Holy Pillar and uses the compass to travel back in time. What Denys did not realize was that Anne had sabotaged the compass to send him and Agnès into the distant future of the world she had created. Yew and his companions use the SP Hourglass to travel back in time to stop the kaiser from abducting Agnès, thereby unmasking Denys and allowing the Crystalguard to take him into custody. Denys is freed shortly after by Janne and Nikolai and returns to the Skyhold. Although he is still hazy about being betrayed by Anne, Denys retains all memories of his past timeline and begins to question his resolve. After being spared and forgiven alongside his followers, Denys sees the error of his ways and joins Yew and his friends in confronting Anne. Denys uses his sword to destroy Anne's brooch so she cannot use it to remove the moon, and then uses the compass to send the Ba'al Diamante to "a future so far ahead it will never come" at the cost of being trapped with it. Gameplay Denys is fought several times as a boss. He is (as Kaiser Oblivion) the first battle, which is scripted and cannot be won. The fight after Chapter 4 New Game+ is similar to the first encounter, except the player is given a turn to act in which they must employ Bravely Second to enter Chapter 5, otherwise the events will repeat as if they were at the beginning of the game. Denys uses Noble Eagle to maximize the offensive abilities of every member on the field, including the player's party, by granting a substantial stat boost. With this buff the party can inflict massive damage on him with each attack, however, Denys himself is also boosted and has higher stats that allow him to take the damage whereas his attack grows to the point where he can kill his enemies in a single hit. Noble Eagle cannot be dispelled, so the player should equip durable equipment and employ buffs to bolster defenses. Noble Eagle will last for a few turns, at which point Denys will recast it. The "evade one hit" abilities, such as Utsusemi and Undo Action, help tremendously, since other than Noble Eagle, Denys only uses normal attacks. In the second battle, Denys is a more formidable opponent. He still sticks to normal physical attacks which still hit hard, but now uses Winter Storm, preventing all combatants from restoring HP, MP or BP, therefore abusing his greater HP to kill the party one-sidedly. He comes packed with Dawn of Odyssey, which will give all combatants 1 BP each for four turns and will at times Default. When low on HP he will use Blinding Light to inflict damage equal to half his current HP. Given he will be near the 5,000 or 10,000 HP threshold, and will cast it twice, it can spark a flag of annihilation. When his HP hits zero, he will fully restore his HP and the battle continues. He will only do this once. Creation and development Voice Denys is voiced by Kazuya Nakai in the Japanese version. He shares this voice actor with the recurring character Gilgamesh and with Wakka from Final Fantasy X. He is voiced by Cam Clarke in the English version. He shares this voice actor with Sage Yulyana from Bravely Default. Musical themes "Battle of Oblivion" plays during the battles with Kaiser Oblivion. Other appearances ''Bravely Default: Praying Brage Denys appears as an obtainable character. BDPB Denys Geneolgia.png| BDPB Denys2.png| BDPB Denys.png| BDPB Denys5.png| BDPB Denys3.png| BDPB Denys4.png| Bravely Archive Denys is an obtainable unit wearing variations of his Kaiser outfit. BADR Denys.png|5★ Oblivion. BADR Denys2.png|6★ Oblivion. BADR Denys3.png|7★ Oblivion. Oblivion_new_final.gif|Second version 7★ Unit Special Move. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Million Arthur'' Other media Denys appears on a sticker set for the LINE communications app. The sticker set he appears in is titled "Bravely Stickers - Volume 1".https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1209021/en Gallery BS Emperor Oblivion Render.png|Render. BS Deny Geneolgia.png|Artwork. BS Emperor Oblivion Anne.png|Artwork of Kaiser Oblivion and Anne. BS Emperor Oblivion.png|Close-up. BS Denny Anne Countdown.png|Countdown artwork celebrating the release of Bravely Second. BS_Group_FMV_SS5.png|Kaiser Oblivion and Anne in the opening FMV. BS_Group_FMV_SS7.png|Kaiser Oblivion, Anne and Yew in the opening FMV. BS Emperor Oblivion FMV_SS.png|Kaiser Oblivion in the opening FMV. BS_Group_FMV_SS6.png|Kaiser Oblivion and Yew in the opening FMV. BS Emperor Oblivion SS.png|In-game screenshot of Kaiser Oblivion. Etymology "Denys" is a play on the word "deny", and is a variant of the French name "Denis". "Geneolgia" is a play on genealogy, which translates from Greek and Latin as the "knowledge of generations". Trivia *Denys is the first asterisk holder in the series to have a unique battle theme. *During the cutscene between the phases of the fight against Providence's final form, Denys appears from a crack in space and time to join Agnès, Norzen Horoskoff, and the other Glanz asterisk holders to cheer the player on. References Category:Characters in Bravely Second: End Layer